


Stuck

by KatesBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesBrain/pseuds/KatesBrain
Summary: Written for a meme on Magicofisis's live journal - write a drabble using the first line of one of her stories (I chose 'Holiday Treat').Ron needs some help with a candy cane- originally posted March 2006





	Stuck

**

Ron burst through the doorway to the dormitory, a large red and white candy cane sticking out of his mouth.

"Mwalwoy ma mu'in ma'erd."

"It would help somewhat," Harry said dryly, "if you removed the candy cane - you know, if you want me to understand."

"Mwalwoy mi ma mu'in ma'erd," Ron repeated, gesticulating towards his mouth with his hands. "Mu'hy mell meh' me."

Suddenly realising that Ron couldn't remove the sweet, Harry handed over parchment and quill, and Ron proceeded to spend the next five minutes writing a diatribe, not letting Harry read it until it was finished.

Most of what had been written was an assortment of swearwords, all of which were directed at Malfoy. It turned out that the candy cane had been charmed to stick to Ron's mouth and even Pomfrey hadn't been able to remove the spell. Ron was being forced to wait until the thing had dissolved on its own.

Harry watched as Ron wiped at a persistent trail of sticky spittle that ran over his chin, and then a further stream of indecipherable foul language ensued. It was really quite painful to watch.

"I could help."

"Mwa?"

"I could, well, start sucking from this end," Harry said awkwardly. He knew he was blatantly taking advantage of the situation to try and do something he had been thinking about for ages. Hopefully, Ron would either not realise this, or he wouldn't mind.

"Mur, mokee."

The words meant nothing, but Ron did give a nod of his head, and that was all the prompting that Harry needed. He tugged Ron down to the bed, took the end of the candy cane between his lips and started to suck. Drawing his mouth up and down its length, Harry could not help but think about doing this to a certain part of Ron's anatomy.

 

Ron was staring down at him intently, those big eyes full of apprehension and, Harry hoped, unanticipated excitement. There was no way he could fight the erection that was growing in his trousers. The sweet was disappearing fast, and Harry's heart began to speed up with the knowledge that it was either soon going to be all over or that he would have to have the courage to go that little bit further. Bit by bit, their mouths drew nearer and nearer together. Harry swallowed. It was now or never; it was time to prove that he really did belong in Gryffindor.

The end of the cane was now poking out only slightly from between Ron's lips, and taking a deep breath—while also bracing himself for a punch round the head—Harry swirled his tongue around the cane, making sure that this new contact between them was completely unambiguous.

Harry had expected one of two reactions: join in or lash out. Ron did neither.

He took a sudden gasp of air. And choked.

"Oh shit," Harry said frantically slapping Ron on the back with the palm of his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I'm—" But Harry's words failed him as the remaining piece of candy cane shot out and landed smack bang in the middle of Ron's favourite Chudley Cannons poster. The opportunity for making a pass at his best mate was fading fast. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm really, really sorry. Oh God, Ron."

For a moment, Ron stood staring at his picture that now held a red and white sticky blob on the head of his favourite Keeper. His mouth hung open in shock.

"Ron?"

Ron glanced at Harry and then back at the poster, after which he grinned and muttered, "I think I need to get hexed by Malfoy more often."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply. And when he found himself pinned down on his mattress with Ron's mouth pressing down on his, words suddenly seemed inappropriate. 

***


End file.
